Information exchange is conventionally protected by encryption of the message itself. The carrier itself is most often left unprotected for all to see, on the assumption that the information is rendered safe from extraction by unauthorized interceptors. Current advances in computer technology and processing power continue to drastically shorten the time required to decrypt all but the most complex encoding, such that only time-sensitive messages with no enduring value will be safe. Complex information encryption schemes typically increase overhead, slowing message transmission. Conventionally, encryption keys must be exchanged by communicants, thus rendering the encryption more vulnerable than ever. Furthermore, the knowledge that messages are being transmitted and, or exchanged is often of value and where radio is used as the transmission medium, the radio signature itself provides a wealth of location, traffic, and source information. Such signals are easily intercepted and jammed, if desired, or used for radio location to be exploited in other ways